


Touch me Slowly

by CosmicStardustx



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage Therapist - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicStardustx/pseuds/CosmicStardustx
Summary: Yuriy gives Kai a massage in an AU!Kai is hot, naked, and oiled up.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness





	Touch me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 3 of 12 days full of smutty goodness! 
> 
> Let's get right to it!

He pushed open the heavy, carved wooden door and Kai was greeted by the powerful smell of incense and oil. He sighed and made his way straight to the receptionist who smiled at him serenely as he approached. 

“Appointment for Kai Hiwatari,” he said, as politely he could without breathing. 

“I have you right here, with Yuriy.” she said, after typing for a moment on her computer. “Please, take a seat and he’ll be right with you,” she gestured with her hand to the comfortable looking chairs in the small waiting area. 

Kai gave her a fake, polite smile before thanking her and went to sit down on one of the chairs across the reception. Wasn’t her fault he was forced to come here. Sitting down he internally cursed Hilary and Tyson for suggesting and making this appointment for him. He wasn't tense. This was his personality. _They_ pissed him off. He was cheery, practically a delight to be around. He was only here because not only was she constantly harping on about it, she'd gotten the rest of the Breakfast brat club to join in on the nagging too. Now everytime he was so much as sarcastic over text, he'd get an annoying, _"You really need a massage, Kai,"_ in response. He was here, finally, out of spite and to shut them all up once and for all.

  
With his luck, he’d be stuck with some therapist as chatty and annoying as Tyson, who’d force him to make small talk. All the while, he’d be completely vulnerable, naked and worst of all sticky while this person ran their hands all over him. He was going to hate it. The massage wouldn’t relax him and then he’d really show the brat club they didn’t know him as well as they thought he did. He’d be in a terrible mood. That would show them. He sat there clenching his jaw and planning Tyson's gruesome murder in his head. 

_Maybe I'll take a crowbar to his skull..no no, too quick a death. I'll break his bones slowly, one by one, while teaching him their names. Force him to say the name of each bone before I break it. Teach the stupid fucker something, 206 bones - each one a sweet delightful snap. How he'd scream and-_

Tyson’s murder premeditation was interrupted by the appearance of a tall, lean, red haired man who walked out of one of the hallways and sauntered into the reception area. Their eyes met for a brief second and Kai was thrown the briefest of smiles before the man turned around to the talk to the receptionist for a moment. He had leaned forward, and it made his ass stick out a little. Kai couldn’t help but ogle at him. He couldn’t hear his voice but just looking at that tight little ass as his pants stretched around it made Kai’s throat dry. 

Kai wondered if that guy was Yuriy. Kai continued to stare, lost in thought about how he might buy Tyson a cake if that guy was indeed Yuriy. 

He turned around, and Kai took a moment too long to look away and was caught staring. The guy walked over to Kai in long, confident strides, and Kai turned red, admonishing himself for getting distracted like that and now he was going to be told off. Just great. 

“Kai?” the redhead sauntered over to him confidently, almost smug. 

“Yeah,” he croaked, throat still dry. Where was the damn cucumber water they supposedly served at these places? He could have really used some now so he didn’t sound like he just swallowed sandpaper. 

“I’m Yuriy,” he said, holding out his hand, Kai stood up and shook his hand briefly, loving the strong grip. “Please follow me.” he said with a small smile and turned around. 

His ocean blue eyes were so piercing, and what a gorgeous shade of red that hair was. A white polo shirt over his lean, muscular frame and beige pants that highited his slim hips.  
He wondered how strong his hands would be, if they’d be strong enough to really dig into him and maybe even take him. This hot guy may have just saved Tyson's life..just maybe. 

Kai followed, eyes glued to the tight little ass as Yuriy walked in front of him. 

Yuriy made sure to sway his hips a little as he walked. What a gorgeous man! He was glad the guy couldn’t see the blush that had crept up his face since they shook hands. It wasn’t usual for him to shake hands with his clients, but he wanted to get his hands on him immediately, and now he was going to take his clothes off for him. Some days, Yuriy loved his job. 

Walking down the short hallway, Yuriy opened a door and stood aside. 

“We’re in here,” he said, biting down on his lip and looked down as Kai walked past him, sneaking in a quick look of the ass that was soon going to be bare. 

“Thanks,” Kai said as he walked in, taking in the room. Grey and white walls and soft self-coloured decals of tranquility and peace driven from various cultures to help promote calmness, a massage table in the centre and a row of towels lined up along the wall. 

Yuriy followed behind him and closed the door, stepping behind a curtain not far away from the massage table draped with a towel and another small towel folded up and placed on the table.

“There’s a towel for you to cover yourself,” Yuriy gestured with his head at the massage table, ”Let me know when you’re ready,” he said as he readied the oils he was going to use. 

“Do i need to take off everything?” Kai was beginning to sound panicked. 

Yuriy bit on the inside of his cheek to hold back a laugh, “Not immediately,” he called back. “Your underwear can go when we get to it,” he said, trying to find his professionalism. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on that guy waiting for him on just the other side of the curtain. 

“Fuck it,” Kai said under his breath, and stripped off his clothes and tossed them on a nearby chair without bothering to fold them. Climbing up on the table, he called out for Yuriy. “I’m ready for you.” 

_I’m ready for you._

The words were like music to Yuriy’s ears, even though he knew what the man on the other side of the curtain really meant, it made a pleasure shiver run up his spine and settle somewhat uncomfortably in his groin. He put on a professional smile and cleared his throat, gathering the oils and a dry towel. 

Yuriy walked out from behind the curtain and his mouth almost gaped open. 

A muscular back formed a strong triangle that tapered down to what the little towel was covering, and he knew it would be an equally chiselled ass. His gaze traveling down further to the legs, the muscular hamstrings and well built calves. Yuriy’s cock twitched at the thought of getting his hands on him and making that guy moan in pleasure. 

He cleared his throat quickly after he realized he’d been stood there gawking longer than a microwave minute. 

“Is this your first massage?” Yuriy asked, frozen in place, still clutching the bottles. 

“Yeah,” Kai said, voice muffled. He groaned inwardly. All hopes that this guy wouldn’t be chatty slowly going out the window. Sure he was hot, but what was the point if he’d just talk at him the whole time. 

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you,” Yuri said, smirking to himself. “Shall we get started then?” he said, setting down the bottles of oils he’d brought with him on a nearby table. 

“Sure,” came his voice slightly muffled from his neck being pressed into the donut hole. 

Yuriy nodded. He had such a beautiful face too, he thought. It would look so good under him. Yuriy cleared his throat again to shake himself back to reality, and made his way over to stand in front of his head, reaching down to start at the very top and work his way downwards. That’s how he’d do it if this man were in his bed too, Yuriy thought. His cock twitched at the thought of that, of how good he’d look in his bed, but there his ass wouldn’t be covered, not for a moment. 

Pumping some oil on the palm of his hand and rubbing them together to warm them up. Touching him with cold hands would hardly be the greatest first impression. 

Yuriy gently placed his strong hands on Kai’s muscular back laying before him and almost moaned when he touched Kai. The skin was warm and the muscles taut. Slowly applying some pressure he leaned forward and worked his tight muscles with skilled fingers, working out the knots with the base of his palms, concentrating the pressure into the smooth skin and muscle going in smooth downward strokes. As soon as he amped up the pressure, Kai moaned and it made Yuriy’s cock twitch under his pants. What a glorious sound it was. But it made Yuriy panic for a moment, hoping he Kai hadn’t seen it. Beige wasn’t a great colour to hide behind. 

He shifted for a second on his feet, and repeated what he did again with more pressure than before, earning only a small grunt this time. Yuriy smirked to himself. Kai was holding back his noises, but he’d draw them out. He had skilled hands, and he knew it.

Kai had been so uncertain about a massage, to be touched by strangers. The thought hadn’t appealed to him for a moment but when he saw this guy, the thought didn’t seem so appalling. It would be okay, right? He looked professional enough and so far he hadn’t messed up and didn’t seem too chatty. Just enough conversation to get to work. It was ideal. 

Without breaking contact with the skin on his back, Yuriy walked around to stand by his side and work the mid section of his back some, kneading out the sore muscles with the pads of his thumbs and following along with the pads of his palms. 

“Is there somewhere specific you’d like me to focus?” Yuriy asked, _please say your ass_ , Yuriy begged silently. 

“Umm..” came the muffled voice, “Everything hurts if i’m honest.” 

“No problem,” Yuriy said, “I’ll go step by step.”

Yuriy worked his hands down to Kai’s lower back and earned a shocked moan from him. Smirking to himself, he dug the pads of his thumbs deeper into his skin and ran them just under the towel, stopping at the hem. 

“Actually, could you go lower than you are?” Kai said. 

“Sure. Would it be alright if I removed the towel?”

Kai hummed in agreement, clearly enjoying the work of his hands. 

Yuriy gently peeled the towel off him, and grinned to himself. He was right! That was a beautifully chiselled ass that lay in front of him. Fighting every urge to smack it to see how much it would jiggle, he took his hands back to the middle of Kai’s back and began working his way downwards up to his ass this time and stopping there, despite not wanting to. When he started working at it, Kai moaned again. 

“How’s the pressure,” Yuriy asked, pausing at the base of his ass, thumbs almost brushing against it. 

“Perfect,” Kai squeaked. 

He wanted to knead that ass and grab hold of it while slamming into him, but he had a job to do here. He worked his hands back upwards and then down, stopping at the base of his ass again, stopping himself from brushing a hand against it as best as he could. 

He watched the blue hair drop deeper into the, and earned a couple more moans from him. Now they were getting somewhere. Yuriy continued to work his muscles until they gave in and relaxed under his hands and Kai’s grunts of pain were slowly beginning to give way to moans of pleasure. He repeated his motions a few more times before reluctantly stopping and taking a taking further down to work on his legs. 

Pumping some oil in the palm of his hand and rubbing it in his palms, he placed a hand on the back of Kai’s thigh, and worked his way downwards as he working kneaded the hamstrings with his muscles. 

“Oh these are really tight,” he remarked, admiring the view of his ass from that angle. "Your hamstrings need some love."

“Yeah, I don’t stretch as much as I should,” Kai said sheepishly. 

_Well if you just gave me one chance I’d stretch you, I’d stretch you so good with my fingers and cock you’d love it, and then beg me for more._

“Not to worry, I’ll take care of this,” Yuriy said instead and lightly stroked the tight muscle before going to work on it once again. 

“Thank you,” Kai said. 

“That’ s what I’m here for,” 

Yuriy stood facing Kai’s lying form, his fingers and thumbs gripping his muscular thigh. Making his way from the knee, Yuriy pressed them into his skin and worked his way upwards, right to base of his ass. Pushing his thumbs just higher than necessary into the muscle he watched as the ass cheek was pushed higher and jiggled a little as it set back down. 

Kai wanted Yuriy to touch his ass, and take it even. He closed his eyes and pictured what it would be like to have them just fuck there, with him bent over, face still in the donut and Yuriy fucking him from behind. They’d have to keep it down, but how hot would it be if they almost got caught. 

Kai lifted his ass up higher, and shifted his hips a little, arching his back and doing his best to draw Yuriy’s attention to it as much as he could without without twerking in his face. 

Yuriy ran his hands over the back of his thighs and gingerly, up his ass. Using very little pressure at first, like a lover. It was more of a caress than a full blown massage touch. Quickly realizing what he did he ran his hands over his ass again, using more pressure this time. 

Kai spread his legs a little, giving Yuriy easier access to his thigh, but Yuriy’s mind shot into the gutter. All he could think about was how Kai would have spread his legs for him like that in his bed. Resisting the urge to just grab his assheeks and spread them open for a look. Taking a deep breath, Yuriy began working his other leg, running his hands over his ass and then down to the thigh, forming a U with his hands each time. 

"Turn over for me please,” Yuriy said, standing back. He couldn’t take this anymore, he needed to see Kai’s face, even if it meant making him turn back around later. 

Kai lifted his head and looked around at Yuriy, blushing a deep crimson. 

“Could you give me a minute?” 

“Is there a problem?” Yuriy asked, sounding worried. Terrified he had crossed a line.

“No..I just have..had a reaction to the..umm..well, the touching.” Kai said, blush deepening in his skin, almost as red as Yuriy’s hair. 

Yuriy raised an eyebrow, before it finally clicked and he let out a little laugh. 

“Oh, that’s quite alright,” he said with a wave of his hand, “It happens all the time, it’s absolutely normal, don’t worry about it, giving him a small smile. 

Yuriy tried his best to maintain his composure, but he wanted to punch the air, and then wrap his mouth around the ‘reaction to the touching’. 

“Are you sure?” Kai said, he didn’t seem at all relieved at how common that was. He still felt embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I assure you, it’s fine,” Yuriy said with a smile, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“Okay,” Kai said and slowly turned over, flexing his thighs to will away the erection. Cursing himself for letting a man massage him. 

As Kai lay down flat on his back, Yuriy turned around to get some more oil from behind the curtain in an attempt to give him some privacy. When he got back, Kai had the towel back on himself, covering an impressive bulge, that hadn’t quite calmed down. 

Yuriy wanted to peel back that towel and suck him off till he forgot his own name. 

Kai lay there with his eyes closed, maybe if he didn’t look at the gorgeous redhead touching his naked body his erection would go away. Why did it have to be this guy? Why couldn’t it have been someone else, anyone else? 

Yuriy ran his hands across his chest, keeping the pressure light and worked his way down to his arms, massaging the shoulders and biceps. 

He then came down to his sides, applying pressure on the muscles in the waist and his hips. 

Kai clenched his thighs, the closer to his legs Yuriy got, the more his erection grew. Yuriy’s fingers brushed the towel and Kai’s cock all but formed a tent. 

“It doesn’t seem to be going away,” he said sheepishly, covering a face with his hand. 

“Don’t worry about it so much, It’s fine,” Yuriy said with a soft chuckle. 

“I could stop for a moment,” Yuriy said, but then bit his lower lip and locked eyes with Kai, “If it makes you feel better, I take it as a compliment,” he said with a wink. 

Kai stared at him, bewildered. Not sure if that guy was flirting with him. 

“Or i could help you, if you prefer,” Yuriy continued, with a cocked eyebrow and a quick glance to the tent forming under the towel. 

“I didn’t think this was _that_ kind of place,” Kai said, shocked at the offer.

“Oh no, it’s not,” Yuriy said with a wave of his hand, “But i’d make an exception for you,” Yuriy said and pressed a finger on his lips. 

“Why’s that?” As much as Kai wanted the guy to _help him_ , he didn’t want it to be out of obligation.

“Because you’re making me have the same reaction as you,” he said and looked down at his own pants. Kai followed his gaze and sure enough, Yuriy was sporting a bulge as well. 

An impressive one, Kai thought. 

“That’s never happened before,” Yuriy said, “It’s not usual for the therapist to have a _reaction to the touching_ ,” he said, using Kai’s own words from earlier. 

Kai sat up, “What if someone walks in?”  
  
Yuriy turned around and walked to the door, quickly locking it, he almost ran back to Kai, “Door’s locked,” he said with a grin.

Kai swallowed, he really wanted this. 

“Okay,” he said, peeling the towel off himself and letting it slip from between his fingers to the ground, revealing what Yuriy wanted to see. 

“Okay,” Yuriy repeated, peeling his eyes off the violet pools to look at the present he had just unwrapped. 

“Wow,” he gasped, this was even better than he had hoped for, the sight before him made his own cock strain uncomfortably in his pants. He lifted a hand and wrapped his oiled fingers around the thick shaft, slowly stroking it with circular motions of his wrist. 

The contact of Yuriy’s warm hands made Kai’s breath hitch. Arching his back lightly, he thrust his hips up, silently begging for more from him. 

Taking the hint, Yuriy wrapped his hand around it tighter, stroking slowly. 

“Do this often?” Yuriy asked, smirking.

“Not like this, how about you?” Kai said, covering his blushing face with his arm. 

“Never with someone paying me,” Yuriy smirked, gently uncovering Kai’s face. He wanted to every small expression of his. 

“Well I didn’t pay you for _that_ ,” Kai said, finally looking at him and pointing to his cock with his chin. 

Kai watched Yuriy as he slowly pumped his cock with his hand, one hand caressing his oiled up chest and abs. 

Yuriy rubbed the back of the head with the pad of his thumb, fingers wrapped around the shaft as he stroked, eyes still locked with Kai. Kai arched his back and started thrusting his hips slowly, rhythmically, matching the strokes of the redhead’s hand. Yuriy sped up the stroking, and leaned down to kiss Kai again, his hand never leaving Kai’s cock. Kai reached up to caress the red hair, fingers curling as pleasure coursed through his veins. His lips left Kai’s and he made his way down to his neck, kissing, biting and sucking on the smooth skin, marking him. 

Kai bit his lower lip to stop a moan from tumbling out, pressing his head back into the table, as Yuriy’s mouth worked its way down to his collar bone. The sensations coursing through his body felt like fire. Yuriy’s touch made him feel fuzzy in the head, sending white hot sparks of pleasure up and down his spine and tightened a knot in his gut. 

Yuriy’s own pants were beginning to tighten uncomfortably from the noises Kai was making. 

“Pants off,” 

Without letting go of his cock or even slowing down his stroking, Yuriy took a step to the side and leaned down to kiss Kai on the mouth, slipping his tongue in his mouth the moment their lips touched. 

Mouth back on Kai’s neck, Yuriy blindly undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers down, letting them fall to the floor, kicking away the pool that formed at his feet. 

Kai eagerly wrapped a hand around it and began slow circular movements, from the base to the top of the shaft. Yuriy leaned down to kiss him again, drinking up any noises he would make and moaned into the kiss himself. 

The man even tasted incredible. At that thought, Yuriy broke the kiss and leaned over Kai, and licked the head of his cock, tasitng his precome. The taste of the oil wasn’t terrible and Yuriy was way too horny to really care. He grabbed another towel from the little cart beside the massage table and wiped his hands and Kai’s cock clean of the oil. He then leaned back down and licked the length of the cock from the underside, letting his tongue briefly run over the balls. Licking the sides of it with the cock in his mouth, he kept his eyes on Kai and the face contorted in pleasure. 

Kai thrust up his hips, silently begging for more attention. Yuriy placed his hands on Kai’s hips, pushing them down, holding them in place, and then took Kai in his mouth whole, sinking him in to the base and clenched his throat around the head, fighting back his gag reflex under the rather large cock. Swirling his tongue around the length, Yuriy wrapped a hand around the base, tightening his grip on him and hollowing his cheeks. He let go on Kai’s hips and moved his other hand to slowly caress his thighs. Kai’s hips immediately pushed upwards, and Yuriy encouraged him by working his cock with his mouth and throat, moaning around it. 

Kai felt the knot twist up harder in gut, and found himself teetering closer to the edge. 

“Fuck….” he moaned, hands laced into the soft red hair, “I’m gonna-” he was interrupted by Yuriy taking him deep and letting his nose press down into the soft hairs as he clenched his throat around the head of his cock. 

The knot in his gut tightened and released in one swift motion, his release flooding out of him and into Yuriy’s mouth, who moaned around it. That sent another shiver down Kai’s spine as his entire body trembled, muscles stiffening and then relaxing as he pulsed into Yuriy’s mouth. 

Panting, he lay his head back, and watched as the redhead slowed down on his cock, tongue still working the softening length, determined to squeeze every drop from him.

He slowly let Kai’s cock fall from his mouth, when he was satisfied that he had milked him dry. Licking his lips he turned to face Kai and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, throwing him a grin and made his way back over to Kai. Kai pulled him into a kiss by grabbing his shirt and pulled him down, tasting himself on him. With his other hand, Kai worked Yuriy’s hard cock, and when they broke the kiss, took him in his mouth. Running his tongue right to the base, before pulling out and diving right back in, digging a hand into Yuriy’s ass to pull him closer, to take him in deeper. 

“I’m so tempted to cum on your face,” Yuriy said with a smirk. 

“Don’t you dare,” he admonished with a chuckle and took him whole once again.

“Maybe next time,” Yuriy winked, “When you don’t have to go out in public after.” 

“Yeah,” Kai nodded, taking Yuriy’s cock back in his mouth. 

“I’ll keep it fair, I’ll let you cum on my face too,” Yuriy said and grabbed the back of Kai’s head, fingers curling in the blue hair. 

Kai groaned around his cock, Yuriy’s words and aggressiveness were getting him worked up again. Taking his cock deeper in his mouth, Kai sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and letting the head of his cock hit the back of his throat. 

Yuriy’s thighs tensed as his grip on Kai’s hair tightened. Yuriy thrust his hips forward and slowly fucked Kai’s mouth setting the pace, allowing Kai to adjust to it. 

Biting into the back of his hand to muffle his moan he was finally pushed over the edge when Kai looked up at him with desire etched in his face. 

“Fuck,” he whispered around his hand and bit down in it again, causing deep pink teeth marks in the skin. 

Kai didn’t slow down as Yuriy shuddered and spilled in his mouth, taking every inch of that pulsating cock and running his tongue over the slit at the tip every time he pulled back to go down and suck on him again. 

Yuriy took a deep, shuddering breath as Kai finally let go of his softening cock and licked his own lips, savouring the taste of Yuriy once more before swallowing it all. Yuriy grabbed the back of Kai’s neck and leaned down to kiss him. 

When they broke apart, Kai sat up. Somewhat weak in the knees and his hair disheveled. Yuriy pulled him in for another kiss. 

“I get off at 6 if you’re down for round two,” he said, hands around Kai’s naked, oiled up waist. 

“Didn’t you just get off?” Kai said with a wink 

Yuriy chuckled, shaking his head, “I don’t live far.” 

“Good, I’ll see you at 6.” Kai said, sliding a hand around Yuriy’s ass and slapping it. “Now be a doll and hand me a towel.” 


End file.
